Belleza Salvaje
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Porque sí Cavendish, el mismísimo Príncipe Pirata, era capaz de aceptar la perfección de alguien más, no había ninguna duda de qué en verdad, estaba enamorado. Enamorado de ese chico de grandes colmillos. [Secuela de "Rosa Carmesí".] RETO DE FANFICKERS. [Día cinco: Drabble Hurt/Comfort]


**RETO DE FANFICKERS**

 **Día cinco:** _Drabble Hurt/Comfort._

* * *

— **Hurt/Comfort** **:** En este tipo de historia, un personaje es herido física o emocionalmente, y otro o el mismo (por lo general, aquél que terminará siendo su interés romántico) debe "reparar" ese daño ofreciéndole comprensión y ternura.

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 ** _Omg, hola(?). Pues otra vez, como parte del Reto de FF's, vengo a dejarles lo correspondiente el día de hoy x'D._**

 ** _Es la primera vez (según yo), que escribo algo de éste tema, es decir, el H/C. O mejor dicho, de forma más consciente :v. Pero al acomodarlo en drabble es poco más complicado(?), aunque espero sea algo decente al menos xD._**

 ** _Bueno, ahí les dejo. Que disfruten la lectura :3._**

* * *

Cavendish despertó, gracias al enorme calor que desprendía el cuerpo desnudo de su amado caníbal; pese a que solo estaban tapados con sus ropas y abrazados.  
Y es que ambos chicos pasaron la noche en una cueva que se ubicaba cerca de la orilla de la playa, donde sin lugar a dudas, habían hecho el amor toda la noche, luego de aquel caos que Hakuba causó y de que el príncipe pirata estuviera pasando por un mal momento emocional.

Bartolomeo estaba durmiendo como si nada, roncando. Y como el rubio ya no tenía sueño, se acomodó mejor, sentándose sobre su ropa interior tirada, para con cuidado y admirar mejor como dormía su pareja.

Los ojos azules del pirata miraron de reojo unas pequeñas flores que brotaban del suelo semi húmedo de la cueva, similares a las rosas; sonrió y las cortó. En pocas ocasiones sucedía que Cavendish no pensaba con la arrogancia que todos creían, sobre todo, sí estaba así de enamorado de aquel pirata de cabello verde. Por esa razón, sonrió tiernamente y le colocó las pequeñas flores en las hebras ajenas, con un sentimentalismo propio de un príncipe. _La verdad es que no sé cómo le haces para amar a un sujeto tan complicado como yo_ , pensó con un nudo en la garganta, producto de su felicidad.

Cavendish mucho tiempo había vivido odiando una parte de su ser, por eso necesitaba tanto la admiración de los demás, por eso presumía su belleza, porque necesitaba mostrar que tenía muchas cosas buenas aún. No lo parecía, pero tras esa fachada de príncipe, estaba un chico que necesitaba la cálida luz del amor. Y entonces, fue cuando vio a Bartolomeo. Quizá fuera un ser vanidoso, sin embargo, ahora mismo sus ojos admiraban con una devoción increíble el cuerpo del peliverde y sin importar que éste no cumpliera con los requisitos que él aprendió sobre la verdadera belleza, el chico de grandes colmillos seguía siendo _hermoso_ ; con esa piel morena, con esa expresión de matón que siempre tenía, con su violencia integrada, aún con todo lo mal que se portaba con la gente. Y es que eso no le importaba, ni siquiera las malas bromas que le jugaba a veces, porque no había día en que el peliverde no le demostrara su amor; con cierta brusquedad, mas el sentimiento romántico estaba ahí y eso era lo que el rubio atrapaba.

 _De verdad que eres perfecto, mi chico Bestia, porque también has sido capaz de amarme_ , pensó Cavendish con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados por el sentimiento de felicidad. _Gracias por estar a mi lado_. Porque si ese chico salvaje no hubiese aparecido en su vida, quién sabe cuánto más aguantaría luchando contra su propia oscuridad.

Y justo cuando terminó de colocar las flores en el alborotado cabello de Bartolomeo, el rubio se inclinó para dejarle un corto beso en los labios, cargado de sentimentalismo.

Ah, cuanto lo amaba. Por más opuesto que fuera de su persona, el peliverde era lo que siempre buscó.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, para mí, el BartoCaven queda perfecto con ésta temática, alsdjsakljslsa ;u; De igual manera, éste drabble forma parte de la serie que tengo de ésta OTP uvu.**_

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y sus opiniones son bien recibidas *A*_**


End file.
